Laima
"...Are you seeing this? This catastrophe has already fell upon us...But an even greater calamity has just taken root. The demons are after the Light of Salvation. At this rate...All life in this world will come to an end. I ask you for your help...Only you...Only the Revelator can save this world. Please, go to Klaipeda. And please...do everything you can to keep the Light of Salvation safe from the demons." '-Laima to the Revelator.' is the Goddess of Destiny and sister of the Goddess of Death, Giltine. Some people debate whether or not is a goddess at all as she is the only goddess that hasn't appeared to the common people, thus has earned the moniker of "goddess in a book". Despite this, she is still considered one of the 5 major goddesses. She is the goddess who chooses the Revelators. Story Centuries before, Laima foresaw the disasters to come. Unable to prevent it with her effort alone and disbelieved by the other goddesses, she searched for an answer into the far-off future beyond the catastrophe, dreaming of a "Savior" among the Revelators she would eventually appoint who would save her, the other goddesses, and the world. Following this, she devised a plan to fulfill fate as she saw it while also deterring her sister. She began to make the revelations from pieces of her power and consciousness, dividing her body with each passing revelation. On the onset of Medzio Diena, she left her fellow goddesses and was subsequently abducted and incarcerated by Giltinė, deprived of her wings. Four years later, Laima soon appeared in dreams to the Revelators who begin their journey in Klaipeda. Laima's One Thousand Years Laima tried to collect Herself, consciously allowing peace to return to Her. It was not easy foreseeing in detail all the strings of destiny that were yet to unfold. Before the future happens, there is always the faint chance that it can be changed. But destiny always comes, and when a moment inevitably approaches, it becomes only more difficult to avoid. Being a goddess did not free Her from the Creator's universal laws. If anything, as a guardian of those laws, She was bound to them more than anyone. Laima, however, was determined to take action. Time wasn't scarce according to Her premonition, but knowing the future was not enough to reassure Her. Not considering the opponent she was set to face. Laima knew all too well the thousand-year regret of letting go and missing the chance to change the future. So She prepared, careful enough not to hurry, but hasty enough not to delay Her plans. Laima took one last look at the home She had grown so attached to in the past years, the same one She was now determined to abandon. If what She foresaw was to happen, or because it was to happen, it would be another thousand years before She would return. And so She tried, though She knew it was in vain, to imprint into Her memory the feel of that place, hoping it would carry out into the long, long millennium. Her absence would last no longer than a thousand years, of that She was certain. With a deep sigh, Laima raised Her hand and began to mark on the walls a message, as if writing with light. Each message engraved would soon fade into the walls without a trace. For Laima, there was nothing left to do then but leave. With Laima gone, Her estranged sister Giltine would be the first to visit Her abandoned home, or so she foresaw. One of the messages left engraved on the walls was directed to her, in the hopes that Giltine would abide by it. Laima felt sorry for the situation She had placed Herself into. Eventually, however, She stepped away from home, and Her thousand-year journey began. Zeraha's Goddess Statue Unlike the other goddesses, Laima exists only in records. Goddess Laima's encounters with humans are scarce and so are her known blessings, making her a lesser known deity despite being one of the main goddesses. Despite this, the statue of Goddess Laima in Zeraha is universally admired for its tremendous size and beauty. Some believe that in ancient times there could have existed a hidden city, while others say the city was built in a single day by the power of the goddess. Whatever the truth, it is believed that the people who built the statue are no longer among us, their few descendants having created a village where they currently live. Gallery ToS_Laima.jpg|Laima's concept art. ToS_GiltineAndLaima.jpg|Laima and her sister, Giltinė. CHAR_Laima3.png|Laima without her wings. LOC_GiltineHideout.png|Laima imprisoned by Giltine CHAR_Laima3D.png|Laima's 3D Model External Links *NPC Profile - Goddess Laima *3D Models from Tree of Savior Database - tosneet *Tree of Savior Official site *ToS Guru Data baseCategory:Characters __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__